These days people increasingly rely on computers to do businesses and daily works. Hence the computer becomes almost an indispensable technology product to the life of many people. The computer generally has many circuit boards and electronic elements. When in use, the chips and integrated circuits on the circuit boards generate heat and result in high temperature. If the temperature rises higher than an upper temperature limit of normal operation temperature of electronic elements, the electronic elements could malfunction. Hence the computer usually has a cooling fan installed inside to lower the temperature of the electronic elements during operation. Advance of technology and increasing demand of consumers accelerate changes of computer information products. System processing speed has to be faster and performance more powerful to meet those requirements. As a result, a greater amount of heat also is generated. In order to lower the temperature quickly to enable the electronic elements to function normally, aside from adding the number of air fans, another general approach is to increase the rotation speed of the air fans.
While increasing the rotation speed of the air fan can enhance cooling effect, vibration of the air fan also increases. As a result, shaking and impact of the air fan against the installed chassis, such as computer casing, power supply panel and the like occurs, and noises are generated. To remedy this problem, a simple conventional method often being adopted is adding a buffer element between the air fan and the chassis to absorb the vibration generated by air fan operation and prevent direct contact between them.
For instance, R.O.C. patent No. M242987 discloses a cooling fan equipped with a shock absorbing pad. The cooling fan has fastening holes each is wedged with a shock absorbing pad. The shock absorbing pad has a bushing coupled with each fastening hole and a flanged disc extended from the periphery of the bushing. The shock absorbing pad further has a through hole in the center axis. During installation, a screw runs through the through hole of the shock absorbing pad to fasten the cooling fan to an anchor dock, and the screw head presses firmly to the flanged disc. Thereby vibration generated from the anchor dock can be buffered by the shock absorbing pad to reduce noises caused by the vibration.
However, the aforesaid technique requires extra tools such as screwdrivers to turn the screws during installation and disassembly of the air fan. More installation time is needed, and installation also is tedious.